The present invention relates to a reusable container, such as a container for biohazards such as medical waste.
A medical waste container may include a container body having a base and walls extending upward from the periphery of the base. A lid may close at least a portion of a mouth of the container body.
During use, the lid may be repeatedly opened and closed. When the container is full, the lid should be secured closed tightly and securely for removal and emptying.